A Cause for Creativity
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: With art, music and other creative programs under the threat of Academia's authority, the school puts on a production of Wee-Sing's Grandpa's Magical Toys. Will it be enough to convince Academia's leader to keep the programs running ?


_A Cause for Creativity _

_Note: A Code Lyoko story inspired by the Wee-Sing production of Grandpa's Magical Toys. The kids decide to demonstrate how important imagination and artistic courses are in their everyday life when an organization known as "Academia" believes they are wasting time by keeping such frivolous classes even if they have balanced out their curriculum with plenty of other extra curricular activities. _

_Chapter 1--A Great Idea _

_Recently in the news, Kadic Academy had been hailed as one of the forefronts for the best in learning, self-esteem, preparedness for the "real world" and extra-curricular activities. Other schools surrounding them had been performing as well but their artistic and music programs had to be put on the "back burner" so to speak. They were simply meeting "Academia's" qualifications to receive high marks. Academia, ironically, was an association that wanted nothing more but the betterment of France's students and saw inspirational courses and activities as "frivolous" and "nonsense". They had no value and didn't deserve to have any time wasted on them. In fact, they had threatened Jean-Pierre and his faculty of closing Kadic's doors if they didn't rid their syllabus and school of some of the entertaining courses they offered so freely. Their music and art programs were the most prestigious in France, next of course, to Paris University, which excelled in nearly every field. _

_Not heeding the lead associate of Academia, Olav Sagdimonof, Jean Pierre gathered his faculty together and began gathering ideas. _

"_We need to remind them, Olav in particular, how essential creativity is in the school curriculum.", Suzanne admitted. Even in such a field as science, one had to have an active imagination to visualize what dinosaurs must've looked like or how atoms react to certain stimuli. _

"_I think we should produce a play…no…a musical !", Jacob said, instantly illuminating the room with his smile and brilliance. _

_The whole room began to talk about what they should do. _

_"I think we should perform WeeSing's __Grandpa's Magical Toys_.", one teacher exclaimed, having had the newly-released DVD of the hour-long story in her child's growing DVD collection. "Excellent suggestion, Mariah. We'll begin work as soon as we can.", Jean-Pierre stated. With enthusiasm, the faculty left and began their long and arduous process of putting the musical together as well as casting the different parts. The group of teachers knew they had their work cut out for him but they hoped that their hard work and dedication would pay off in the end. 

Chapter 2--Ultimatium from Olav

Around the second to third week of preparing for the performance of _Grandpa's Magical Toys_, everyone in Kadic was putting their heart and soul into the production. Olav Sagdimonof, however, was becoming impatient and wanted them to complete their pre-production before he made his ultimate decision and start cutting back such courses as Art, Choir, Band, Philosophy, Creative Writing, and Constructive Criticism. 

"It's been like this for as long as I have been a principal here. You simply cannot order us to remove certain courses because you deem it 'more efficient'. What about students who don't excel in such fields as P.E. or math ?", Jean Pierre asked, a bit irritated. 

"They simply won't survive in the working world. There is no room in reality for such pursuits any longer. They're obsolete.", Sagdimonof stated, flippantly. Jean-Pierre's visage was changed instantly from one of disgust to one of rage, but he kept himself calm. Clearing his throat, he straightened his tie. 

"At least give it a chance. We're nearly finished with pre-production. Matters like this take time, Olav.", Jean-Pierre stated, noting that the Russian's expressions didn't shift or alter. 

"Very well. I will allow you more time to finish. But, I warn you, Jean-Pierre. If I am not impressed with your 'performance', then a few of your extra-curricular classes will have to be cut, and that is final.", Olav said, before he walked away after pivoting mechanically on his heel. The Russian had a heavy gait, broad shoulders, a rigid chin, furrowed eyebrows and the look of a grizzly bear prepared to rip into anything that stood in its way. 

"We'll see if you change your tune later, Mr. Sagdimonof.", Jean-Pierre felt to himself as he exhaled sharply and returned to the auditorium where Jacob, Lydia and the entire drama club was working hard to finish making costumes, props and most importantly, sets. 

Chapter 3--Performance Jitters 

The night of the performance arrived and the children were unable to keep their feet still. Poor Edna, who still got a bit of stage fright, was feeling a bit unnerved this evening. 

"Edna, dear ! Don't worry yerself too much. You'll remember ya lines just as easy as pie.", Justin said, patting his sister's hand tenderly. His bravery and support never failed to calm her and Justin was always managed to soothe his sister's frazzled nerves. She was much better this time than she had been in the past. Now all he had to do was grin at her and she'd be perfectly fine. Tamiya was one of the first acts as an adorable sailor girl, complete with uniform. She would be coming in not too long after Odd's appearance as Punchinello. Punchinello was probably one of the more important characters, but her role was just as integral as his and already, she looked forward to singing and dancing with her friends again. 

Suzanne was added into the cast in the role of Muffin Woman, the wife of the Muffin Man from the original WeeSing special. Since Jim was much slimmer, however, so would be his character as well. Sissi was given the role of Dutch Girl, who was a blonde in the live-action special. Like the actual character, she wore plastic shoes for ease of jump-roping movement. However, the hair ribbons adorning her braids would be deep purple instead of light red. Ulrich and Yumi were also cast as two new toy characters that never appeared in the actual movie, German Boy and Maiko respectively. Behind the stage, the actors warmed up their voices, practiced their choreography (including jump-roping and clapping rhythms, in Sissi and Tamiya's case) and prepared themselves for the first act of the program. They had all drank hot cups of green tea with honey and lemon to loosen and lubricate their vocal chords. Now they were prepared to treat the audience to some good, clean, imaginative entertainment, the likes of which hadn't been seen in media for a dog's age.

Millie, Johnny and Hiroki had been chosen to play the lead roles and Franz had been selected, appropriately to play Grandpa. Franz had his hands in his pockets. 

"Well, mein kinder, are you ready to impress our guest ?", he asked, jovially. 

"Yes, Franz. But I admit…it's scary out there.", Johnny said, his knees knocking together a bit. 

"Don't you fret, Johnny. Just remember, I'm going to be up there with you and so will all of our friends and closest colleagues.", he reminded them. Johnny didn't feel so anxious any longer as he made his debut with Emily Le Duc and Hiroki. Soon, the orchestra began playing the overture and the main characters took their marks on or off stage. 

Chapter 4--Act One, Let the Magic Begin 

Everything was sensational, down to the last detail. Odd's costume, down to the ruffles, was probably the most adorable item he had even worn. Even the wooden box, which would be opened initially by Grandpa's magical key, looked not like a prop key but the real thing. Jacob, who happened to dabble in jewelry in his spare time, crafted an old-fashioned medieval-looking gold key with scarlet tassels just for this occasion, and it had been specially designed to open Grandpa's magical box. 

In the beginning scenes, Grandpa sings _Say, Say, Oh Playmate _merrily as he goes about his errand of dusting all his shelves and countertops. Grandpa is a very impeccable and fastidious fellow, in fact, when he finishes cleaning, the whole room sparkles and smells of lemons. Sissi, who played the part of the Little Dutch Girl, sneezed when the duster touched her nose. Grandpa, having heard the sneeze, looked over in her direction but noticed that his lovely doll hadn't moved from her spot. He chuckled lightheartedly and finished his cleaning as the familiar melody came to an end. 

Even during the songs, the audience hummed along to themselves, finding that they were like children once again. As challenging as some of the songs were, the audience was amazed, except for Olav, who sat stone-faced, farthest away in the back. 

"Who does he think he's fooling ? Everyone knows that these people are _actors_. This is ridiculous.", Olav harrumphed to his colleague, and wife, Roxana. 

"Shhhh, darling…This is enjoyable ! Could you please be quiet ?", Roxana said. Olav couldn't believe what he was hearing. But then again, his wife was the creative type. She was his opposite, the yin to his yang. The play, to Olav, was contrived, paltry and boring. He didn't see any merit to it. But Roxana seemed to enjoy it, and so did the rest of the audience. 

"What am I not understanding ?", he thought, feeling enraged. The play continued to introduce more characters, like an adorable sailor, who was played my Tamiya. Her character couldn't remember how her rhythm went with her song, _A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea_, but the main characters helped her. Many of the audience members 'awed' when they saw how adorable Tamiya was in her outfit, and how cleverly her boat "sailed" on rollers. Olav had to admit, sure that was very creative, but it didn't really knock his socks off. Frankly, he couldn't wait for the first act to be over, and he wanted to leave since he was getting bored, irritated and impatient with this childish rubbish. 

Roxana was not about to let her beloved husband walk out on the first act, even when he lied about having to use the bathroom just to have an excuse to leave the building. 

"_You _came here because you wanted to see if the artistic programs were worth saving and you are not leaving until _Grandpa's Magical Toys _comes to an end. Do you hear me, Olav Reginald ?", Roxana barked in his ear through gritted teeth during the Dutch Girl's jump rope act. 

"It's be interesting if they had something _I_ could relate to…", Olav thought, listlessly as he shifted himself back and forth in his seat, crossing his arms and pouting like a 2-year-old. 

Chapter 5--Act Two, Change of Heart 

When Sissi was performing, she remembered what her new best friends from Holland had told her. 

"Speak with a bit of a lilt. Remember, it is similar to a German accent and is rather soft.", Anna's voice said in her mind. 

"Always portray your congenial manner in your face. The Dutch are known for it.", Jan added, his charming smile contagious. The two Dutch students were exchange students, visiting for a brief while, but they couldn't have come at a better time. They were pleased that they would be sharing their culture with the French students of Kadic, and in turn, experiencing the finest benefits that France could offer to them. They would leave by the end of the school term, but they had made so many friends that they would be taking a piece of France with them when they had to say their farewells. 

After Emily LeDuc did her own jump-roping, Sissi's jealousy, and a jump-roping sequence, it soon was time for the Farmer-in-the-Dell to make his appearance. Since the character had an actual live piglet in the actual special, the faculty decided to use a live porker themselves in their production. The Farmer himself would be played not by an adult male, but a Texan boy whose parents emigrated to France to find a "much cooler" job. 

"Is that an actual piglet ?", Olav questioned, becoming interested. He had remembered pigs growing up on the farm back in the Mother country. It was hard work and he could see in America, farming was just as difficult. Some concepts simply transverse cultural lines. He found it funny how the pig was willing to cooperate. 

"Back on dad's farm, Babushka would never listen to us.", he said. The little piglet reminded him of his youth and how much fun he had had even though work was hard. Being on the farm was the one time that had ever made him happy. Little by little, Olav was starting to see that the production was meant to take people's minds off of the muck and mire in the world and for at least a segment in time, become kids once again. 

As the musical continued, Olav learned the importance of playing pretend, friendship, imagination and most important, _music_. He had never realized how integral such an invention was until he had a terrifying thought. 

"What if there _was _no music ? How would their hearts beat without a _beat_ ? How could anyone dance with nothing accompanying them ? How would children learn their A,B,C s, and how would students remember difficult concepts ? Such things would be impossible without music to assist them. The word music itself came from the muses, which were Greek goddesses of inspiration, and he could see why they were given that designation. Inasmuch as he hated to confess his true feelings for what seemed to be trivial and trite, he knew that his heart had been conquered by the simplicity of easy children's melodies and the colorful, playful antics he had seen fleshed out on stage. 

Chapter 6--Proof that Miracles Exist

The play was turning out to be a smash hit. Everyone in the crowd was really getting involved, especially in clapping and singing out loud with the crew, which didn't seem to be bothered by the audience enjoying themselves. There had been a free-will offering for the local homeless shelters and group homes as well as such programs that Kadic participated in like Autism Awareness. 

When the curtains closed, the crowd roared and all the characters were coaxed out on stage for a second bow. After they exited, Olav met the children and congratulated them. Jean-Pierre was surprised. 

"Ironic to see you cheering them on.", Jean said, chortling lightly. 

"Why shouldn't I ? I was moved. They clearly depicted farm life accurately. It's just like I remember when I was a boy back in the mother country.", Olav said, reminiscing. His once stoic face seemed to have a grin upon it and even the slight glint of a joyful tear lingering in his eye. 

"I am glad you enjoyed it. My students and faculty worked hard on the production, like they do on every endeavor no matter what it is.", Jean-Pierre stated, with an underlying sense of pride and accomplishment in what the Drama Club had done. 

"I had an idea to help you keep your artistic programs funded. The dolls brought back another memory from my childhood. My little sister, Mira, who recently passed away from cancer, God bless her, loved dolls and toys like the ones that were in the musical and I wanted to begin mass-producing the toys in Mira's name. That is, if that is alright by your view, Sir.", Olav said. Jean had to process what Olav had just said to him. He wasn't expecting the leader of _Academia_, the rival company, to actually _assist _them in keeping their intellectual property sturdy. 

"What about you, what will you do with the profit ?", Jean asked, inquisitively, stroking his mustache momentarily. 

"That's easy, my good man. Since Academia is no longer about 'condemning' and 'foreboding', we're turning over a new leaf, so to speak. Our purpose is to reinstate inspiration in school once again. It is extremely important, as your play taught me.", Olav said. The grizzly Olav didn't seem so foreboding and fierce now. 

"Very well then. Mira Corp shall be instated and half of our earnings will be directly deposited to you, good Sir.", Olav said, shaking his hand firmly. 

"You needn't call me Sir any longer, Olav. From now on, just call me Jean. We're comrades.", Jean said, patting him on the back. Olav laughed, not expecting Jean-Pierre to forgive him for his former vehement actions and his caustic words concerning art and music. IN that instance, Kadic and Academia had become a super-force to be reckoned with. If anyone ever tried to steal their thunder, the two wouldn't back down and certainly wouldn't relinquish inspirational courses for as long as both industries existed. 

Chapter 7--Saved from the Guillotine 

Olav and his associates left for northern France and discussed building of Mira Corp. Jean-Pierre, who saw the children conversing in the wings, had excellent news for them.

"Excellent news, everyone ! We moved _Academia_ and we are _keeping _our art and extracurricular courses !", he exclaimed, happily. Most of the students cheered while some of them danced and even jumped up and down excitedly. He had never seen his students this pleased since the refurbishing of the planetarium. 

After hearing the sensational news, the whole faculty of Kadic, even the janitor, had been invited to a party that would end all parties. Usually, the teens weren't allowed to go into clubs, but Jim, despite everyone thinking he was 'out of the loop' and 'un-hip' called up an old college friend, Marc, who was a DJ in one of the local discothèques. Marc was able to get the children in for free and his club was completely drug and alcohol free, so the teens had no worried about being exposed to anything that might be considered deleterious or dangerous to their well-being. 

The night was one that they would never forget and even to honor it, Marc threw together an upbeat dance mix of children's songs. Honestly, no one had ever heard rhymes sound so cool before. The party lasted until the wee hours of the morning and of course, everyone thanked Marc for his time and generosity. The poor children were so tired that they filed into the bus sleepily and were taken back to Kadic to sleep in the gymnasium in sleeping bags. 

Epilogue 

The production of _Grandpa's Magical Toys _had been such a runaway hit that it had been immortalized in DVD and _BluRay_ disk. The sale of the DVDs had been so successful that the profits had gone to keeping the art and music classes going as well as Kadic's cause for Autism Awareness and supporting the handicapped. They would be building a new school not too far away from the Deaf and Blind called Asimov's School for the Deaf and Blind. They had almost enough money to open it, but would have to raise more money to staff it. Of course, like all good causes, this would take time to do, but soon, ASDB was christened and the new students began filing in to embark on their new adventure of learning. Some of the teens became teary eyed seeing their recipients finally getting what they deserved. Before there had been no such facility in France and other countries less fortunate even had schools for handicapped students. Only now had France been able to hold their head up high again as being one of the forefronts in education for _all _types of children.

The spirit of _Grandpa's Magical Toys _had remained with them for the remainder of the year. In fact, they had developed a creed to inspire them when times became rough:

_Inspiration can come at any time _

_When the flame is sparked within you_

_Let it grow_

_And you will sparkle_

_Lighting the night as stars _

_Illuminating others along the way_

_Always keep your spirit burning_

_For that is one thing no one can extinguish_

The piece was called "Spirit" and it was engraved into a plaque hangs over a mantle right before the students enter their art, music and extra curricular activities. The Rozenheims had been responsible for its conception and now a part of their genius would be forever with them so long as Kadic stood. "Spirit" was also added to Asimov School for the Deaf and Blind in Braille, and more than likely that poem would touch thousands of others in years to come. That "spirit" would never die. It was something they could all relate to, something they all held within the highest regard and despite the troubles of the world it would remain strong, valiant and burning brightly for everyone to see.

The End


End file.
